


The lion and the bear

by Calliope_The_Muse_Of_Poetry (CallMeWonder)



Series: Hani centric [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeWonder/pseuds/Calliope_The_Muse_Of_Poetry
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Past one sided Original male character/ original male character
Series: Hani centric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176011
Kudos: 1





	The lion and the bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thatweirdhazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweirdhazel/gifts).



Fleeting moments shared body heat

Flamed a love that changed

From uncaring protecter

To quiet friend

To naps under trees

Gifts taken and returned 

Protection from a vampire king

A bond sealed in blood in shared pain

Brought love to two tired souls 

The tired bear would look at the sky

His lion dozed off beside

And whisper he was loved, he beat the king

He’d be just fine


End file.
